Bart Simpsonocchio (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 11.
Here is part eleven of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Bart Simpsonocchio. Cast *Bart Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Pinocchio *King Triton (from The Little Mermaid) as Geppetto *Rayman (from Rayman 2: Revolution) as Jiminy Cricket *Ly the Fairy (from Rayman 2: Revolution) as The Blue Fairy *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Stromboli *Sylvester Jr. (from Looney Tunes) as Figaro *Dinah (from Alice in Wonderland) as Cleo *Edgar Balthazar (from The Aristocats) as The Wicked Coachman *The Bear (from The Fox and the Hound) as Monstro the Whale *Bokkun (from Sonic) as Lampwick *Frank and Eddie (from TUGS) as Honest John and Gideon *Jasper, Horace (from 101 Dalmatians), Banzai, Ed (from The Lion King), Eddy's Brother (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy), Burke, Blair, Zebedee, and Zak (from TUGS) as The Coachman's Minions Transcript *(Rayman walks around the deserted fairgrounds, littered with half-smoked cigars, destroyed carnival rides, and empty food wrappers) *Rayman: Bart Simpson! Bart Simpson! (whistles) Where is everybody? This place is like a graveyard. But, I don't like the looks of this. Bart Simpson! Hey! Where are you? (meanwhile, in the pool hall, Bokkun is playing pool while Bart sits at a table, smoking his cigar, because Bokkun is potting a green #2 ball into a hole) *Bart Simpson: Where do you suppose all the kids went to, Bookun? *Bokkun: Oh, they're hiding around here somewheres. Why do you care? You're havin' a good time, ain't ya? (hits a red #3 ball into a hole) *Bart Simpson: Uh-huh. I sure am. *Bokkun: Oh, boy! This is the life, huh, Bart Simpson? *Bart Simpson: Yeah! (smokes lightly) It sure is! (smokes lightly again) *Bookun: Ah, you smoke like me grandmother! (picks up his cigar) Come on! Take a big drag, like this! (inhales his cigar deeply) *Bart Simpson: OK, Bokkun! (inhales his cigar deeply and his face turns orange) GLY! (swallows the smoke) GLO! (turns pink in the face and his eyes begin to fill with water, which he closes them, releasing all of the water, and then turns green in the face and blows a smoke ring, which comes out of his mouth) *Bokkun: Heh, some fun, huh, kid? (Bokkun nods drowsily) OK, slats. (adds a point in the score chart) Your shot. (Bart, drunk and disoriented, can barely focus on striking the black #8 ball, which comes to life and winks its eye at Bart; Bart shakes his head, causing his eyes to shake as well) What's the matter, slats? Losin' your grip? (as Rayman enters the room, he spots Bart, who is just about to strike the black #8 ball at first, but is then startled by Rayman, and rips a hole in the table) *Rayman: Bart Simpson! So, this is where I find you, huh?! How do you ever expect to be a real boy? Look at yourself! Smokin'! (pulls the flattened cigar out of Bart's mouth) Playin' pool! (angrily kicks the cue stick, which lands and and bumps his head] OWW! You're coming right home with me this minute! *Bokkun: Don't tell you're scared of a limbless big nose brat. *Bart Simspon: Oh no. That's only Rayman, my conscience, that tells me what's right from wrong. *Bokkun: What?! You mean to tell me you oughtta take orders from a grasshopper? *Rayman: Grasshopper? Look here, you...you impudent young pup! It wouldn't hurt you to take orders from your grasshopper...um...uh... your conscience, if you had one. *Bokkun: Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure. Screwball in the corner pocket. (hits the cue ball, into four balls, the #3 red ball, #4 blue ball, the black 11# and 8 ball, which hit the yellow #7 ball and #2 green ball, that hit the #8 black ball, as they roll toward Rayman, who screams in fear when they land on his head and into the holes. Bokkun cracks up laughing) *Rayman: (climbs out of hole) Oh, that does it. You...you young hoodlum! (takes off his suit) I'll...I'll knock your block off! (as he punches the air and advances on Bokkun, who laughs harder, Bart holds Rayman back) Why, I'll take you apart and put you back together! *Bart Simpson: Oh, please don't hurt him, Rayman. He's my best friend. *Rayman: Why, I'll oughtta let you... Huh? Your best friend? And what am I? Just your conscience. (angrily storms off) OK! That settles it! *Bart Simpson:: But, Rayman... *Rayman: You buttered your bread. Now sleep in it! (puts his suit back on, and as Bokkun laughs even harder, Rayman mocks Lampwick's laughter) Ha, ha, ha! Go on, laugh! Make a jackass outta yourself! I'm through! This is the end! (storms out the bar) *Bart Simpson: But Rayman, Bokkun says a guy who only lives once. *Rayman: Bookun?! Hmph! *Bokkun: Come on, come on. Let him go! (pours some beer into a couple steins) *Bart Simpson: Fine. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Pinocchio Parts Category:Pinocchio Movie Spoof Category:Pinocchio Movie Spoofs Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts